Described herein is a head-up display for a motor vehicle. Furthermore, described herein is a motor vehicle including a head-up display and a method for arranging a head-up display in a motor vehicle.
German Patent Application No. 10 2010 002 956 A1 describes a head-up display for a motor vehicle including an imaging unit and a mirror module for deflecting a beam path which is able to be emitted by the imaging unit. The mirror module includes different mirror areas which are movable into the beam path. This serves to facilitate simple and quick switching of the content displayed by using the head-up display between various focusing planes or representation modes.
German Patent Application No. 10 2007 047 232 A1 likewise describes a head-up display for a motor vehicle, wherein a mirror of the head-up display may be positioned flexibly in order to facilitate installation in various vehicle types.
German Patent Application No. 10 2007 010 381 A1 also describes a head-up display for a motor vehicle, wherein the head-up display includes a basic assembly with two mirrors for installation in various vehicle types.